fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ludicrine
MAN OF MINECRAFT :People like me? Please elaborate. People who make an attempt to keep this Wiki together in HGD's absence? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:30, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :People like you hoo don't care how little I now about dis stuff. PNG? png? : ? : (0.0) :yodakiller, :wafful eatur :(^>#<^) ::I asked for you not to upload duplicates. I told you how to fix the problem. And you uploaded duplicates. ::Regardless, that (was) old water under the bridge. However, seeing as you felt the need to being it up again... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) More Ao Oni/Homestuck DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:24, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Don't let my Squato see this. ...PUT DOWN THAT WIG SIR. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:40, April 16, 2012 (UTC) hi i'm new here and i'd like some advice please Cooldoodle7900cooldoodle7900 'NO.' I am NOT leaving. I'm just... taking a break. The Honeymoon poll got to me... I've been dealing with bouts of depression, recently. I've been taking medicine that's been causing it. My mom took me off the medicine, but it still happens every now and then... DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:17, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ZoshiX ProfileTalk 02:27, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :YAY HE'S NOT LEAVING. I didn't see the poll yet, so IDK what up wit dat. As for depression... blarg. It's getting to pretty much everyone- most of my friends online are either depressed, angry, or both. Curse this disease of unfairly induced emotion. I CURSE IT. HUMBUGBURGERBUN. ... As you can tell, I'm not in the best shape for conversation at the moment. I say a break isn't too bad an idea. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:37, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ... I have the reason listed right next to its deadlink on my profile. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:40, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Little message from DMS Because of some computer problems, he won't be online until the problem sorts out. He said it to me in the chat room. Samuel17 20:28, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Thank ye. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:38, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :AHM BAK. I just shut it down and turned it back on. WORKS FOR ME! Now, to get on with editing absolutely nothing. (Not the story, you clever sod) DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:05, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Welp ZX has declared the Poisonshot Story non-canon. Sorry. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:06, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :What? I don't see why... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:07, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :I can sort of see what he means. It takes place after that cereal thing, which takes place after Trix. But then we have references to modern stories, and it just gets weird from there. I sort of agree with the decision. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:13, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::The cereal thing isn't canon, and neither are its "sequels". That was a scrapped idea for how to segway into TPOP, but you said no and I figured that I could come up with something better. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:21, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I guess we COULD work something out, and make it an actual page again... However, I agree with it NOT being canon, like the silly stories are. (Carol story, etc. Hell, I don't even think Playgrounds is canon) Is that acceptable?? ALSO, I DEMAND TO NOT BE UNLESS I MAKE AN EDIT OTHERWISE. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:27, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I made The Playgrounds non-canon because I didn't really want to tarnish D7015's pet(s) in that way. However, I don't see why it shouldn't be canon... it doesn't interfere with major plotlines, but it basically wraps up an issue that we've dealt with before: . If you don't want to be in it, that's fine, but that leaves the question of who the person who yells at PS a lot will be. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:54, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :::How, exactly, are they issues?? And why are they so important that this story needs to be canon?? Also, I dunno who could be the PS-rage-guy. Just don't let it be me. I only have one other scene planned for me, and that's at the end of the story. (It involves awkwardness. My specialty!) DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:13, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, they aren't, but I don't see why it should be non-canon. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:31, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't see why it should be. If nothing major regarding the plot happens, then it shouldn't be considered canon. Caroling and what not aren't canon. Why should this one be? And why are you putting up such a fuss about it?? Like I said, I don't mind if it gets its own page, but I don't think it's overtly necessary to make it canon. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:44, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, Caroling wasn't canon? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:04, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :No. .-. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:16, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::... So anything that doesn't make major plot adjustments isn't canon? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:54, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks+Detailed Appology+Future First, thank you for unblocking me... Despite my seemingly non-caring approach about it, it really did tear me up inside... Second, I'm truly sorry for what happened... You see, as I stated in my Deviantart journal, I'm going through a lot (read: A LOT) of stress at home... As a result, I sort of... flared. I'm going to try and change that... But for now, I'm taking a break. I need time to get the bats out of my attic. Alright? Lastly... I'm going to strive to become a much better admin... I drove everyone away, but... I would love to see our wiki rise back to it's former glory... But until then, I'm going to vanish for a while... How long? I... don't know, really... Until I feel fit to come back. It may take days, weeks, months... But I will return one day. All I can hope for is that the wiki won't be completely dead when I do... Peace. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:10, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I really appreciate your help in dealing with this problem while I was gone. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 01:15, May 28, 2012 (UTC) MY GOD HE'S BACK. HE'S BACK. MOTHER OF GOD HE'S BACK. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:53, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Confused about my pets status/ You remember Gamelover's Pet BLOWOUT? Well, that event is long over. Wasn't much of a success. Then was my loong inactivity for months... BANHAMMER really. Rit now, I'm confused about that status of my pets. I still have some, and I'm not sure if they still belong to me. 00:08, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ALRIGHT. Get this straight: I'm not making an account until I am 13. 04:43, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Erm... okay...? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 04:47, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Usertags? I think we should make usertags. Are you agree?Utilisateur:Poisonshot . Fan des Silverfish et Imaginateur du Logshot et de l'atlantide! 11:19, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Erm, what's a usertag? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Usertags are template like: This user Favorite Species is Walker.Utilisateur:Poisonshot . Fan des Silverfish et Imaginateur du Logshot et de l'atlantide! 21:34, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Important?! SOMETHING KIND OF IMPORTANT IS GOING ON HERE. MIND TO HELP ME?! ZoshiX Talk Blog 02:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :What, exactly, is he going to do? Besides, he's offline. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:13, May 31, 2012 (UTC) SBAHJ THE GAME Well, not really. It may as well be considering how fucked up it is. Just... watch this . Want a download link? Well, you kinda need Game Factory to play it. And I don't know what that is. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :What. Dafuq. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I managed to download it and play it. You don't need Game Factory. You just need to download some fix or something, idk. It's... really not worth it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) : This is in the game. I'm not kidding. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I KNOW LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:44, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :: DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:51, June 1, 2012 (UTC) DA Question Well, two of them. 1- How do you unblock people? I want to unblock you and ZX. 2- ZX drew something. I'm making an outlined and colored version of that in MSPaint. (Currently finished with the outline part. Now I have to color it in) Could I upload that to dA? DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:09, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :1- Preferences. Block list. 2- I guess, if you give him credit. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:22, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'm apparently blind, because I can't see anything involving preferences. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:30, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Top screen menu bar thingy. Dropdown on your account. Under settings or something. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:35, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Awright, there. You're unblocked. NAO UNBLOK RE-WATCH MEH. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:38, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Chess THIS IS WHY I DON'T PLAY CHESS. THIS SHIT ALWAYS HAPPENS DURING MY GAMES. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:05, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Check mate. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:22, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Breed Want to breed Dark Matter (your pet) with Luna (my pet, ? If there are twins, I'll give one to you. (THAT DOES NOT GUARANTEE THAT THERE WILL BE TWINS.) DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:44, June 7, 2012 (UTC) What have I done? X_X 01:46, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh shut up. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:47, June 7, 2012 (UTC) (frightened) umm, ok :3 01:48, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Won't the results be exactly the same as the story couple *shot*? YEAH FLUTTERSHY TEXT. 02:20, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ZX. LEARN TO SIGN IN. AND EDIT SPARK IF YOU WANT ANY EDITS TO WTU2. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:35, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :OOH BOY DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING sure. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:43, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Teh Magic of Vectors is upon us. ZoshiX Talk Blog 22:19, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yup. Saw that one. DASFUQQINAWESOME. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:25, June 8, 2012 (UTC) DMS I made a new page. Now, DMS put a picture I dislike on the page! What can I do? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 16:44, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I was adding something you deleted. Lazro was the one who originally added it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:46, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :*Sigh* Lazro, WHAI? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:48, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Level-Up Center I would like to own it, as it is inactive. I will try to revive it! Can I? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:02, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sure thing! LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:30, June 10, 2012 (UTC) A new story You know what? There will be a new story. Would you like to participate? You will be one of the heros! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:52, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) New AC There a new AC. It's the Cell Center. Would you like to help? (Sound like that DMS approved it) Poisonshot ProfileTalk 00:16, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity I hereby announce that my wiki activity for the following summer will ultimately come to a screeching halt beginning now. This is likely the last bit of a few you will hear of me until August. May you all enjoy the summer without me. (And please don't take my pets.) Farewell for now, - ZoshiX :We'll try not to kill each other. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:47, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Herp de derp another one of ZX's vacations. Yeesh, the most he was active was during the whole story thing... DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:59, June 12, 2012 (UTC) about that partnership thing... So, a few weeks ago you asked me about partnering with LDZX here. I accepted, but nothing has happened since. Anything new? 15:01, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Not really. Activity's pretty slow and probably will stay that way until HGD gets back. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 17:32, June 14, 2012 (UTC) IRC Stuffz. Can I add the IRC Channel to the front page? 16:28, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:12, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Before you become inactive... Would you ally with my own land? Please accept! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 22:33, June 19, 2012 (UTC) No. Quite honestly, I feel we have no need for admins. As long as I'm around, people will walk straight. Otherwise, I'll kick them and stomp on them while they're down. I'll be the law on this wiki... Of course, I'm probably the thing you're scared of the most. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:33, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Crossbreed Are you interested in making a Cross-Breed involving Sollux and and new female pet made throught a tube dispuct called xcf called Magnetlife? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 22:47, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Er, I guess, but the Breedery's down. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:01, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Not for long with HGD comeback. And DMS also make hatches sometimes. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:03, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :I AM NOT INTERESTED IN HELPING ANYTHING INVOLVING YOU. FUCK YOU. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:12, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :...I mean you run partially the breedery, right? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Sort of... I'm a little backed up with the Temple of Lodin and some of my side-projects. I could try to get something done, though. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:14, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Card Deck I would like to have my own card deck. I have the pets that will be used: * Exospike:Normal Card. * Dificet:Normal Card. * Eelix:Water Card. * Poisonshot:Green Card(Playable!!!)! * Statilise:Normal Card. * Debithorn:Normal Card. * Boing:Normal Card. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 20:52, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :You can fit in two more pets. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:15, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :I know. Can you put CO2 and Spipad . Poisonshot ProfileTalk 10:35, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Rebuilt Wiki Do you keep forgetting about the Rebuilt Wiki, or do you not plan on doing anything there? Look-a-troopa (talk) 15:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Aheh... sorry. I was working my other wiki and sorta forgot about it. Anyway, what idea pages should I make? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:25, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'd mostly like ideas for items, specifically crafted ones. Look-a-troopa (talk) 16:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Gotcha. I'll get to it when I actually have time to edit and stuff. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:22, July 11, 2012 (UTC) New Tourney? I think we shuld make a new tourney. It would be a team tourney. Lightweight rules would apply. Admin should try to let chance to other to win, because in every tournament, admins(Espiecialy DMS) winned. This is for giving a purpose to Level-up Center. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 20:32, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello? I fell ignored. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 17:01, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Meh? Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'd say the Pet Arena's overdue for some revival. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:26, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Story I wanted to do a new story. But DMS ended it, and even protected it so I cannot edit it! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :What happened to your other stories? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 04:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Most will be deleted, but AA, S:DS and Stickemon. The worse is that, in fan-ball, I have 99 1up Shroom. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 11:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :IT'S CALLED "FINISH YOUR OTHER STORIES". I WON'T REMOVE THE PROTECTION UNTIL THEY'RE ALL DONE. FOR FUCKS SAKE. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Stickmon actually works with votes. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 14:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Royal Hex Land Fixed the chart. On to the Veyron Family Tree.... if ZX will answer me. 15:35, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :... Wow. I wasn't actually planning on fixing that. Thanks! LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:06, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I got somethin cool =3 I got a picture of ZX's house. I won't tell you his address, though, because he made me swear not to. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:45, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Just... get rid of it... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 04:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see why. I have no plans to upload it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:17, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::But why do you have it in the first place and why do you need it and why can't Mayor McCheeseburger be the final boss? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 04:19, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::1- ZX told me where he lived because I told him where I lived. I smell a fan-ball reunion coming up. ::2- I have it for the fuck of it. ::3- Because it was just a joke and you're taking it too far. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:22, July 28, 2012 (UTC)